The Happy Cow
by Sammy-Dee
Summary: Roxas has to make an unexpected trip to a new ice cream shop. What happens there may change his life. An Akuroku day oneshot. Edited 6/13/12.


Happy Akuroku Day! Since it's 8/13/0**9 **there's a little Demyx.

Warning: Some swearing, shounen –ai

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not KH, not Bose, not even Poker Face, nothing.

**.:: The Happy Cow ::.**

_an Akuroku Day oneshot_

"Mom, I want ice cream." Sora whined from his spot on the couch in the living room, coughing a bit from the excursion of talking.

"Roxas, go get your brother ice cream." Laura told her son as she brought a bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup out for Sora.

"What?" Roxas said with a distraught voice sitting up in the chair next to Sora, putting his book down.

"I want blueberry." Sora mused placing his hands behind his head.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Roxas! Sora is sick; now go get him his blueberry ice cream!" Laura demanded, holding out money, and the keys to her Acura for Roxas.

"Fine." Roxas gave up, snatched the keys and money from his mom, and slammed the door as he stormed out.

oOo

"Dem, I know your shift's over, but Marly just called and said he's not coming in. I'll pay you overtime if you stay and help me out." Axel asked his blond haired friend.

"Aww, you know you don't have to pay me overtime," The mullet haired boy smiled, "But I always appreciate it." Axel smiled, happy to know he wouldn't be working alone. A few years back, Demyx had been the only person who supported Axel when he said he wanted to open an ice cream shop. Now they co-owned The Happy Cow chain, and were moderately wealthy. Who's laughing now? "Whoa, did you see that guy?" Demyx asked excitedly, pointing out the window.

"No, I wasn't looking." Axel answered distractedly, as he refilled the vanilla bucket with more of his homemade ice cream.

"Oh my ice cream cones! He was gorgeous. He's got this blue emo-like hair covering his right eye and the left eye matches his hair! I gotta go Axel!" Demyx yelled as he ran out of the door, after the blue haired man.

"Dem!" Axel called. "Fuck!"

oOo

"What happened?" Roxas asked as he walked into Tifa's Ice Cream Parlor. The floor was a sticky mess of melted ice cream. Tifa Lockheart, the store owner, and good acquaintance of Roxas', was on her hands and knees vigorously scrubbing the floor. She sat back on her legs and used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

"Aerith accidently left the freezer open." Tifa explained.

"Oh." Roxas nodded. "Do you know if there's anywhere else I can get blueberry ice cream?" He asked.

"You can go to The Happy Cow. It's not far away."

"That stupid ice cream chain." Roxas scoffed. He didn't like doing anything that was popular. He listened to music that no one in his school listened to, he didn't own an ipod, he had an mp3 player, and he never went to restaurant chains.

""I actually went there once; it's very good ice cream. You know this is where The Happy Cow originated?" Roxas shook his head in response, "Well it is. The man, who created the recipes and owns the stores, works at this one. You should try it. And I'm only saying that because my ice cream's turned to soup."

Roxas smiled at that. "Alright, I guess I'll go, but only because the ice cream's not for me."

"Okay, don't forget about the little people." Tifa joked.

"Never." Roxas responded before walking out the door. After getting into the Acura, Roxas drove a few blocks down the street and arrived at the dreaded Happy Cow. He stepped out of the car and stared at the shop for a moment. He'd always thought it was a beautiful building whenever he passed it. It had a classic elegance to it that he found quite unique, Roxas liked unique. It was covered in the classic red bricks and the awnings, doors, and windows were dark brown with gold trimming and lettering. Even the smiling cow on the sign was gold and across its stomach, written in dark brown letters was 'The Happy Cow'. It might not be horrible.

Roxas shuffled his feet across the impeccable parking lot and made his way to the doors. As he opened the double doors he was assaulted by music, surprisingly, with a familiar folk rock sound. Roxas was sure he'd heard this band before, not on the radio or in the halls at school, but on his own mp3 player. He stepped out of the door again. He couldn't have just walked into the popular ice cream chain. If he did it'd be playing something like Lady Gaga. However, when he looked at the sign it was still that happy golden cow. So he stepped back into the shop and walked up to the unattended counter.

When he tapped the tiny black bell that would announce his arrival, he heard a "One moment please." Come from somewhere in the back. While he waited he decided to get a look at the different ice cream flavors, surrounding each side of the paying counter. It looked like they had just about every flavor. There were all the normal flavors like vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry on one side and unique flavors on the other side. It even had 'Original Flavors' and 'Unique Flavors' written in dark brown letters and trimmed with gold, over the respective sides. Roxas walked over to the unique side and looked at the assortment of flavors. A smile ran across his face at the first one, avocado ice cream. That was definitely abnormal. There was also prune, peanut butter, eggnog, stem ginger, and the list went on. After looking at all of the flavors he walked back to the avocado and couldn't suppress his laughter.

"It doesn't taste as bad as it sounds." Roxas yelped and jumped backwards at the voice. But damn was the owner of it hot. His spiky red hair was tied back in a hair tie that didn't quite catch all of his spikes, his smile could make you melt, really, Roxas was surprised that he wasn't turning into a substance that would mimic Tifa's ice cream at the sight of the red head's smile. But his most astonishing features were his piercing green eyes, accentuated by his red hair and the dark red diamonds beneath them.

oOo

Axel was putting the last of his new shipments away when he heard the bell at the front of the shop ding. "One moment please." He called. When he put the last box of fresh blueberries in the fridge he walked to the front and stopped mid step. The gorgeous blond, had unruly hair, and the prettiest blue eyes Axel had ever seen. And his smile was just precious. He wasn't sure why he thought this but he felt that the blonde's smile was a rare sight, for anyone to see, and gazing upon it made him an incredibly lucky man.

The blond stood up and Axel saw a Twilight Town College t-shirt on him. Without looking Axel's way he stood in front of the avocado ice cream flavor and laughed. Axel smiled with the blond. Creating that flavor had been a lucky accident. It just goes to show you that eating guacamole over your ice cream maker isn't always a bad thing. "It doesn't taste as bad as it sounds." The blond made the cutest squeak Axel had ever heard but recovered quickly.

"I'll take you word for it." He said, still amused by the flavor. "What band is this?" He asked, gesturing to the ceiling, where music was pouring from the speakers.

"Blackmore's Night." Axel answered as he leaned against the counter.

"I knew it. What CD. I haven't heard these songs before?"

"Ghost of a Rose. My friend, Demyx, gave it to me for my twenty fourth birthday, along with a kick ass Bose system." Axel answered talkatively. Even if the blond wasn't absolutely adorable he would've talked to him. He was just a talkative sort of person.

"So do you actually like Blackmore's Night, or was you friend just expanding your music knowledge?" The blond said disappointed.

"Hey, I was the one who told him about them. I've loved them since their first CD came out. And before you ask, I like Deep Purple and Rainbow as well."

"Oh."

"So how can I help you?" Axel asked. "My name's Axel, by the way. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"It shouldn't be difficult, its only four letters. I need um…let's see…I'll get him a bowl. I need a bowl of blueberry ice cream."

"Him?"

"My brother: not that it's any of your business." The blond snapped.

"Angry much? I'm just gonna make your day right now." Axel responded to the blonde's outburst, "Can you wait twenty to thirty minutes?"

"Why?"

"I ran out of blue berries this morning. Being that it's an important ingredient, I was unable to make it with the rest of the ice cream."

"Fine!"

oOo

"Fine!" Like he had a choice, Mom was expecting him to have ice cream for Sora. Roxas watched Axel disappear into the back and reappear with an arm full of ingredients. He dumped them on the counter and ducked under it. Roxas glanced over the items and saw eggs, milk, cream, sugar, blueberries, and what he thought was a vanilla pod. The sight of this brought a question up. When Axel pooped back up from under the counter, pulling on a pair of latex gloves and placing a large bowl on the counter, Roxas asked, "What do you mean you made the ice cream this morning?"

"My ice cream is homemade every day." Axel answered as he expertly cracked a few eggs into the bowl.

"Is that normal?" Roxas asked surprised. He'd just assumed the ice cream was shipped in boxes every couple of weeks. Then they served it.

"Um…most ice cream stores have their ice cream mass produced in one building and then it's shipped out to each of the stores. All of my stores, except this one, follow that pattern." Axel explained as he started mixing the ingredients and dumped it into a large machine. "Here, at this store, I like to make the ice cream every day because I like to be different, and it's fun. Besides, I think it's better when it's fresh. Do you want some fried ice cream, on the house, while we wait?" Axel liked to be different too? As if Roxas couldn't tell by his appearance.

"Fried ice cream?" Roxas said skeptically when he realized what Axel had just randomly asked.

"Yes, here." Axel handed Roxas a bowl with a brownish ball and a spoon in it. "Just try it. I won't be offended if you don't like it." Roxas cut into the crispy ball and found that the middle of it was soft and fluffy. Placing it in his mouth, Roxas closed his eyes and savored the interesting texture and delectable flavor. "Do you like it?" Axel's voice was hesitant as he watched me with a careful gaze.

"It's very good, what's in it."

"Vanilla ice cream covered in cornflakes, sugar, cinnamon, egg yolks, and fried in oil." Roxas nodded, taking another large spoonful, and looking into Axel's beautiful green eyes. He really had this strong urge to get to know the sexy red head. "What's your name?" Axel asked as he walked over to the ice cream maker to check on its progress.

"Roxas, R-O-X-A-S."

"I'll commit it to memory." Axel said coming around the counter and sitting at a table, inviting Roxas to join him. Roxas gave Axel one of his rare smiles before sitting down across from him. Axel smiled aback and it made Roxas all gooey inside.

"Are you gay?" He asked without thinking, and immediately slapped a hand over his heated face.

oOo

"Are you gay?" Roxas eyes widened in shock at his own words, before he slapped a hand over his face, covering most of his blush. Axel laughed at Roxas' antics before grabbing the boy's wrist and removing the hand from his face. Blush, was defiantly a good look for Roxas, in Axel's opinion.

"Yes I am." He answered before releasing Roxas' arm. "How about you?"

"Yeah." Roxas answered quietly.

"Why so embarrassed? You asked an honest question and I answered it truthfully." _And I hope there was a reason behind that question._ "Want some more ice cream?" Roxas nodded vigorously. Axel got up from his chair and went through his flavors of ice cream. He decided on a bowl of sea salt ice cream and brought it back to Roxas, placing it in front of the still blushing boy. Roxas quickly shoveled a few spoonfuls into his mouth. Axel watched the grimace Roxas gave at his first taste of the ice cream, and then continued to watch as it faded when he got used to the flavor and swallowed it down. It was adorable. He just wanted to hold this blond haired beauty for the rest of his life. And that was a strange feeling. He'd never before seen himself growing old with someone, but it was something he wanted to try with this blond he just met.

"What flavor is that?" Roxas asked, taking another spoonful.

"Sea salt." Axel answered, staring at some of the ice cream that had lingered on the blonde's lip in his haste to get it in his mouth. Before Axel could think about it he leaned forward and licked the ice cream from Roxas' mouth. Roxas' stillness and the clanging of the spoon hitting the bowl had Axel coming back to his senses and pulling away from the stunned blond. What had he done?

oOo

Roxas stood up slowly and started to walk towards the door, abandoning that troublesome sea salt ice cream. Why did he do that? Why had Axel…licked him? More importantly, why did Roxas like it? He just met Axel. And why was he turning around and walking back towards the red head, who was holding his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. Roxas started to tell himself he should just turn back around and leave, but his feet were bringing him closer to Axel.

As he neared the red head, Roxas knelt down in front of Axel's legs. In a similar manor as Axel, Roxas grabbed the other's wrists and removed them from his face. When Axel looked at him Roxas saw confusion in those intense green orbs. Before he could convince himself not to, Roxas placed a hand on the back of Axel's head, lacing his fingers through the red head's spikes. He then pulled Axel's head towards his and crashed their lips together. He couldn't lose his chance with this man because he had been surprised at the unexpected kiss, and the fact that he had wanted it too. Why else would he shovel frozen ice cream down his throat? He was trying to keep himself under control. And now that he knew how Axel felt…well, how could he leave him? He should at least give them a chance at a relationship.

Roxas was in absolute bliss with Axel's lips moving against his own. He felt a strange, which is always good, connection with the red head when he opened his mouth allowing Axel's tongue to dance with his own. Roxas let out a moan when Axel's hands found their way into his shirt. Then he realized what the red head was doing and pulled away, smiling as he stood. That was moving too fast, but he still wanted to give Axel a chance. He wanted to have something with this man. He wanted to explore their connection. He could picture himself spending his life with this man. And that wasn't something you just passed up.

oOo

_Shit! Did I push it?_ Axel thought as Roxas backed away from him again. _You idiot! He forgave you for licking him out of nowhere, and then you molest him! You fucktard._ But he couldn't help it. He just felt so connected to Roxas, which was ridiculous seeing as they just met. His worries were put, somewhat, at ease when he saw Roxas smiling down at him. Then the tease turned and headed for the exit again. As he reached the door he turned around to face Axel. "I'd like to do this again, Axel." And with that Roxas walked out of the door, leaving Axel in a stunned stupor.

It was five minutes before Axel could move again. He hadn't blown it, Roxas wanted to see him again. Better yet, Roxas had kissed him. Axel smiled as he walked behind the counter, and it quickly turned to a frown when he saw the freshly made blueberry ice cream. Roxas had forgotten it. They'd be seeing each other sooner than he thought. And that was perfectly alright with him. He already missed the moody little blond.

Axel turned around when he heard the door open. He watched as Demyx walked in with a huge grin. "So his name is Zexion. He's got a sexy smart voice, he's even more gorgeous up close, his hair is silky smooth, his lips just beg to be kissed, and he's waiting out front to take me out on a date, so can I bail on you, please, please, please." Demyx begged desperately.

"Yeah, get out of here Dem." Demyx squealed excitedly before taking off. Axel was happy for his friend. Demyx had been through so many bad relationships, and he just kept trying. He really hoped this one worked out for his friend. If anyone deserved to be happy it was Demyx. Axel was also happy that he would be alone in the shop when Roxas came back for his ice cream.

oOo

Roxas walked through his front door, still dazed from the day's events, with a stupid grin plastered across his face. He could still feel Axel's soft lips against his own, his tongue against his lips, and his warm breath hitting his face. Roxas let out a content sigh. The Happy Cow definitely wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be.

"Well?" His mom said, sitting beside Sora.

"What?" Roxas asked, confused.

"The ice cream!" His mom insisted, ignoring the happy look on Roxas face that had just turned back to its normal, sour state. Then Sora started having a coughing fit, reminding Roxas why he went out in the first place.

"Shit!"

"Never mind, I'll just get it." Laura sighed, holding her hands out for her keys.

"No, I'll get it." Roxas said excitedly as he ran towards the door. "I forgot something else I needed anyway." Roxas said, carefully hiding his smile as he closed the door. He didn't need to explain to his mom that he had met a _man_ that he really liked. She was still trying to get him to ask Namine out. But he was determined this trip. He was coming back with ice cream and a phone number. At the very least he'd have the phone number. To tell the truth he could care less about the ice cream. He loved Sora dearly but the number was important.

oOo

Axel was leaning back in one of his ice cream shop's chairs with his arms crossed on his chest and his legs crossed on another chair, when Roxas walked in. A smirk spread across his face at the sight of the blond smiling in the door. "Miss me already, Roxy?" The blond grimaced at the nickname as he walked closer to Axel. When he arrived at the table he shoved Axel's feet off the chair and sat down, while Axel quickly settled his chair back onto four legs.

"Yes actually, but I came back for the ice cream." Roxas said studying Axel's amused face. "I also wanted your phone number." He added quietly.

"Say no more." Axel smirked as he abruptly stood up, pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and a pen out of his black and gold apron. He sat down once again, jotting down a few numbers and handing the paper to Roxas. "I'm giving it to you now, so we don't forget, but I'd like you to stay a little longer."

"I'm going to take you up on that offer. I don't feel like going home." The truth was, he was way too happy right now to hide his smiling and he didn't want his mom to see it. He had a feeling she wouldn't like the reason why he was so happy. He had told her he was gay but she still had hope, that with a little bit of prodding, he would fall in love with Namine and giver her grandbabies. Roxas just couldn't do that. A hand was waved in front of his face, and for the first time Roxas noticed Axel had black nail polish on.

"Hellloooo, Roxy. Earth to Roxas." Roxas snapped back to reality when he heard that dreadful nickname, which somehow, didn't sound so bad coming from Axel's lips. "Roxy, you don't smile much do you?"

"No I don't." Roxas said and his sad blue eyes met Axel's curious green eyes.

"Why?"

"I'm just going through a difficult time in my life." Roxas confided. He hadn't told anyone, not even his brother, what was going on with him. "I came out to my mom a few months ago. She seemed okay with it. I mean she didn't disown me or anything, but she'd prefer me to be straight, and I can see that every time I look at her. And recently she's been trying to set me up with girls. It just feels like she prefers Sora over me now. She's always loved us the same, but now it seems like she loves Sora more. Maybe it's just me being paranoid, but it hurts." Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas, encasing him in his warm body.

When Axel wrapped his arms around him, Roxas let it all out. He'd been holding back his emotions for months. But with Axel's arms around him, he felt safe. He felt safer in this stranger's arms, than he did in his own home. Axle made him feel like it didn't matter that the only person he'd told he was gay, wasn't very accepting of it. He made it seem like they were the only two people in the world and no one else mattered.

oOo

Axel held tightly onto Roxas, giving him as much comfort as he could. He didn't know what it was like to have a parent treat him differently because he was gay; both of his parents had accepted him. In fact they had a harder time accepting his ice cream shop than they did his being gay. However, he had lost a few friends. And he knew that hurt.

Roxas' tears were staining his shirt and his body was shaking with every sob beneath Axel's arms. He wanted to make all of Roxas' pain go away. He wanted to show him that he is the only person that matters, and everyone else could go fuck themselves. No one should be brought to tears for loving.

Axel was brought out of his thoughts when the door to opened. He scowled at the customers. How dare the interrupt him. "Get the fuck out, we're closed." He said in an unimaginably cold voice that could scare anyone. The alarmed customers quickly moved to leave. "And flip the sign!" After flipping the sign to the closed side the customers disappeared and Axel felt Roxas laughing into his chest.

"I think you scared the shit out of them." Roxas half laughed half cried. "They're never gonna come back."

"Ah…what are three customers?" Axel joked, letting go of Roxas and using his thumb to wipe the blonde's tears away.

"The two kids couldn't have been more than six years old. You probably scared them for life. Every time they hear 'ice cream' they'll think of that crazy red head and run screaming." Roxas laughed and Axel found himself joining the blond.

oOo

Not only had hearing Axel yell at those poor innocent ice cream craving customers been hilarious, it showed Roxas that Axel would put him above his ice cream. It showed Roxas he was making the right choice by giving Axel a chance, going with what his heart told him, rather than what his mother wanted. He had needed to see that. He had been seriously thinking about giving into his mother and being unhappy. But with Axel here, a real chance to be truly happy, Roxas wasn't about to give in anymore.

It made his skin tingle when Axel wiped his tears away, and it made his heart skip a beat to hear Axel's laugh again, and his heart raced every time he saw that delectable smirk. He had a good feeling about this relationship. It felt like they could last a life time and then some. He wanted to spend his entire life learning everything he could about Axel. To show him off to his friend and brother who had yet to learn that he liked men and not women. And to flaunt him in front of his mother to show her how happy he could be with a man despite her concerns.

His thoughts were making him so happy that he was getting to a point of excitement he thought only Sora could reach. Unable to take it anymore, he launched himself off his chair, knocking both him and Axel to the ground. With his legs straddling Axels hips, he locked their lips together. Roxas opened his mouth urging Axel to enter. Not one to disappoint, Axel invaded Roxas' mouth while he ran his hands across the blonde's back, where his shirt had risen up.

The fingers along Roxas' back sent shiver's throughout his body. He needed more. He needed to be able to touch Axel. Roxas didn't want to go too far, yet, he just wanted to be able to feel Axel's bare skin. Roxas reached underneath Axel, untying and ripping the apron away before raising the red head's shirt and allowing his hand to explore Axel's well muscled body. "What's the date today?" Roxas whispered against Axel's lips.

"August thirteenth, why?" Axel asked.

"I'm counting this as our first date." Roxas muttered trailing kisses down Axel's neck, eliciting beautiful moans from him. He slowly made his way back to Axel's lips and placed a few chaste kisses there, before pulling back. "Why 'The Happy Cow'?"

Axel chuckled at Roxas' randomness, "When I was really young my dad asked me what I wanted to name his butchers shop. He said there was no way in hell he was naming it 'The Happy Cow'. I thought it would be funny, he didn't see the humor in it. Anyway there was no way I was touching raw meat, but I loved eating and making ice cream, so now I have my shop, even though Demyx was the only one who supported me with it. I felt naming it 'The Happy Cow' tied my dad into it a little."

"So Demyx is a good friend?"

"The best."

"Do your parents and Demyx know you're gay?"

"Yep."

"How'd they react?"

"Well, Demyx was the only friend who stayed friends with me; I guess the others were just a bunch of assholes. He came out about a year later. And when I told my parents we were in the car, pulling into the driveway. My dad ended up driving through the closed garage door. Needless to say he was a little shocked, and for some reason my mom was excited about it. Overall, they didn't mind, they just wanted me happy. And after we got a new garage door and fixed the damage to the car, Dad was happy too."

"It must've been nice having supportive parents. My mom is the only person I've told, besides you. I just want her to see how happy I can be if she'd just stop bugging me about Namine, and understand that I like men." Roxas said.

"Who's Namine?" Axel asked, finally sitting up. He leaned against the wall and pulled Roxas into his lap, stroking the blond hair.

"She's our neighbor." Roxas leaned into Axel's hand, "Mom wants me to ask her out. She even invited Namine over for dinner tonight. She knew Sora was sick, so that would leave a greater chance of getting Namine and me alone."

"Well, I haven't eaten all day." Axel commented suggestively.

Roxas grinned, catching on to Axel's statement, "Axel, would you like to come to dinner? It will complete our date."

"Roxy!" Axel exclaimed jokingly, "You would invite ickle me, to your home, to eat with your family. I am so touched," he put a dramatic hand over his heart in jest, "I am honored. Or course I'll come." He brought his voice back to a serious tone, "Just let me close up and get you that blueberry ice cream that I slaved over just to have you forget."

"It's your fault. Who licks people out of nowhere like that? You don't even know me?" Roxas asked turning his face towards Axel, while leaving his back against Axel's chest. Axel took advantage of Roxas' new position and thoroughly licked the blond from jaw to temple.

"I do. And even though I don't know you well now, I plan to get to know you. You might even get sick of my attentiveness. And you'll get sick of all my questions about your likes and dislikes so I can get you proper gifts, and the fact that I'll always want to be near you. Really I can be quite annoying." He responded with a smirk, while Roxas scowled and wiped the spit of his face. Secretly, he thought the lick was kind of cute and Axel's words had overjoyed him. He couldn't imagine ever becoming annoyed with being loved. "Oh, Demyx kind of bailed on me for a so called 'sexy emo', so I'll need a ride."

oOo

Roxas held the door open for Axel, and then walked into the living room with Axel trailing behind him. Namine and her mother were already here, sitting in the love seat together, Sora was coughing on the couch, and he assumed his mom was in the kitchen. "Hello Roxas." Namine's mom greeted announcing his presence to everyone in the room.

"Uh, hi. I got your ice cream Sora." Roxas announced as he walked towards Sora, giving him a rather large bowl of blueberry ice cream. Since the ice cream was homemade every day, Axel gave the leftovers at the end of the day to his employee's. So he gave Roxas all of the blueberry ice cream for free. Sora's eyes traveled to where Axel was staying in his position at the edge of the room.

"Who's your friend Rox?" He managed to get out between spoonfuls of ice cream.

"He made the ice cream."

"Not Tifa's, huh? I thought it tasted better." Sora commented continuing to stuff his face. Then he suddenly dropped his spoon and held his head, whining.

"Thanks for the compliment. I don't know how this Tifa serves her ice cream, but mine is cold. It tends to cause brain freezes when you eat it like that." Axel smirked, "Hold the back of your tongue to the roof of your mouth, it helps sometimes." Sora nodded.

"Um Axel, this is Namine and her mother," Roxas pointed to the blonds on the love seat, and Axel waved, "And this is my twin brother Sora." He patted his brother's brown spikes.

"I made that ice cream special for you Sora." Axel said.

"It's really very good. There's something different about it." Sora responded. _Different, there was something about Axel's ice cream,_ Roxas thought. _I like different._

"Oh good, you remembered the ice cream this time." Roxas' mother, Laura, joined the room smiling. However the smile faded when she saw Axel, "Who's this honey, I told you we were having company."

"Well Sora can't eat, so I figured I could invite a guest." Roxas stood up and walked to Axel. He then grabbed the redhead's hand, which squeezed gently, giving Roxas the strength he needed, and he smiled up at his stunned mother. "Axel, is my boyfriend."

There was a stunned silence throughout the room; even Sora had stopped eating his ice cream, leaving the spoon halfway in his mouth. Namine and her mother looked surprised and somewhat disappointed, but Roxas found his mother's face the most revealing. It went from shock, to disappointment, to anger, and then she sighed, like she was releasing all of her turmoil, and her face finally turned to understanding. "I can't change your mind on this?" She asked.

"Nope."

She nodded, "Okay then, Axel, welcome to the family."

oOo

"Okay then, Axel, welcome to the family." Axel was overjoyed to feel the tension leave Roxas, and have relief replace it. He could feel Roxas' happiness, and that's all he asked for. He just wanted to make Roxas happy.

"Thank you Ms. Roxas." He said, "You know, you all get free ice cream now."

"Really!" Sora squeaked, and Axel nodded. He really liked his boyfriend's twin so far. He kind of reminded him of Demyx. He silently wondered how Demyx's date was going. If this emo fucked up and hurt Demyx, Axel was gonna open a can of whoop ass. His best friend deserved better than these assholes he'd been dating.

"So you're okay with this mom?" Roxas asked raising his and Axel's connected hands.

"As long as you're happy, and this is the first time you've smiled since you came out to me, so I can see you're happy, and I'll stop getting in the way of that." Axel smiled at seeing Roxas truly happy. He'd known him less than a day, but Roxas was quickly becoming a part of him. If he was sad, Axel would do his best to make him laugh. If he were scared, Axel would comfort him. If he were angry Axel would calm him down. And no matter what, Axel would love him. Roxas was the best thing The Happy Cow ever brought him. "And I still have Sora to give me grandbabies."

"Umm…" Sora raised an ice cream covered finger, "Actually…"

**There is now a Zemyx day spinoff to this story. 9/6/09. It's called "The Happy Cow: Complete". Check it out if you want to see what happened to Demyx and Zexion after he took off.**

**Thanks for any Reviews and favs, they are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
